It is common to cook or barbecue food products by a radiantly-hot open flame, of charcoal or of artifical coals heated by gas or electricity, such as on an open grill or in an enclosed oven. Food products cooked in this manner generally have a distinctive and appealing taste. The food products may further be seasoned by marinating them in a spiced sauce before cooking, and/or by spreading a seasoning directly on them, before or during cooking. Both of these seasoning methods require special efforts and/or prior preparation, including possible repeated applications as the food products are being cooked.